Extraordinary
by Rose7420
Summary: Mariona finds herself in a bad situation and relies on the Winchesters to help her out, along with some other big problems.(sizefic!) Please follow and favorite this story if you like it! There will be more to come! Thanks to all the readers:)
1. Chapter 1

As I was running in the park I looked up saw that it was beginning to get dark. I jogged another lap around the track and headed towards my car. I fumbled in my pocket and felt my keys. I flipped through the keychain and wished I had thought twice about putting so many keys on one key ring. There had to be at least 10 different keys! Thunder boomed loudly overhead, raindrops landed upon my face. Looking up I saw the sky had darkened and gotten cloudy much quicker than I had assumed it would have taken. Finally, I found the right key to my black Honda Accord, I opened my door but I suddenly felt a presence behind me. My senses perked up and I glanced over my shoulders, but saw nothing.I began to get into my car when I heard quiet footsteps, and I spun around and saw a short, blonde haired lady with bright red lipstick , wearing a black evening gown. _Fancy for a walk in the park?_ A sudden roaring noise drew my attention, I spun around saw a black car pull into the parking lot. Two men got out. Their silhouettes stood strong and tall. The woman was now standing in front of me. She was shorter than me, so I could easily defend myself. My worries were with the two men walking closer, I saw that they had drawn out guns at some point. My heart began racing and my mouth went dry. _What are you doing Mariona! Get in the damn car! _Too late. The woman was still there blocking me, ̈ ̈Hey darling ̈ She greeted me. But it didn't sound genuine at all. I studied her face: the bright lipstick, blonde hair and sharp nose. A threat, maybe but those men with guns definitely. I turned then the two approaching men. ¨I am sorry I need to be somewhere.¨ I made to move around her for my door, but the woman side stepped blocking me once again. She reached for my shoulder with a small pale hand. Her grip was surprisingly strong. She shoved something in my hand, and began to speak a foreign language. By the time I thought to drop whatever it was I felt a warmth in the pit of my stomach, it grew into a sharp pain. I closed my eyes and hugged my torso, as if that would make a difference. Dropping to my knees then the pain exploded all over my body, like I was on fire. I heard distinct shouting, but couldn't focus on what was being said. And like it was never there to begin with, the pain stopped. I cautiously opened my eyes and regretted doing so.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

The asphalt I had been standing on was more defined than before. The rain felt heavier with each drop, seeming to weigh me down more. I glanced in front of me I saw a big black thing blocking my view. As I looked upward and followed the extent of the blackness. I realized what it was and my stomach dropped. It was the woman, a giant version of her. I heard deep voices and looked in the direction of them I saw the two men looming over me. I had been shrunk, I reached no more than the toes of the three pairs of shoes surrounding me. ¨Splendid!¨ The woman said- I craned my head to get a better look, ¨It does work.¨ She kneeled down to me, and picked me up by my sweat drenched shirt. I clawed angrily at her fingertips, as I descended higher into the air. ¨Aren't you just a cutie.¨ She held me close to her face. ¨Put her down.¨ One of the men growled. ¨Okay, whatever you say.¨ She proceeded to drop me. I crashed to the ground, landing painfully. A sharp pain shot through my ankle. My knees were scraped and bleeding along with my arms and palms of my hands. I scrambled to my feet, my ankle now pulsing with pain. I began to run as fast as I could away from the three people- or giants now in my perspective. Surprisingly, she didn't come after me. The rain had started to make puddles and the dirt was wet and turning into mud. It began to rain harder, and the drops made it difficult to run. My cuts starting to sting from the dirty water and my ankle gave out on me sending me tumbling to the ground. I was covered in mud, spurting it out of my mouth which left a gritty feeling. My mind was in survival mode I barely noticed the pain from my cuts, the taste in my mouth or the shaking of the ground. There was no time for panicking, I needed to get help. How small was I anyway? 3 or maybe 3 ½ inches? The ground was practically tremoring and made it hard to keep upright. What in the hell was going on? Then it clicked, those were footsteps. I sprinted in a random direction who knew if it was the right one. Hopefully away from the approaching giants. I had trouble seeing where I was going since the grass was too tall, I pushed it out of the way just to see more looming over and ahead of me. It was an endless run, until I came upon a bare area grounded with asphalt. Please don't be the parking lot, I kept repeating. Suddenly, a raindrop hit me and I toppled over helplessly. My head hit painfully against the hard ground. And then the thuds started again. I had no energy left in me. My legs and lungs burned, heart beating out of my chest. Even worse, I was completely out in the open. I lifted myself off the ground, once again. Then a rumbling shook the ground and fell flat onto my face again. This time however the source of the impact was much closer than I thought. I stared horrified at the sight in front of me. One enormous brown boot and a knee. I craned my head up and up until my eyes meet with those who could of been a greek titan. Something touched my back the surprise of the feeling sent me curling into a ball. I felt pathetic and cowardly. A gentle voice- as gentle as could be spoke "Hey it's okay we're here to help". Wait we're! My head shot straight up and sure enough two enormous men loomed over me. "We need to get you to a safe place, which means I need to pick you up. Is that okay?" I found my voice and spoke up. " I don't even know you two!" I cried. "Well Im Sam". The shaggy haired one spoke up. "And he's Dean", pointing to the shorter haired one. "Okay… Mariona. Thats me." A long pause went by and until they broke the silence. "So are we good. Let's get somewhere safer. Yeah?" I breathed in deeply and nodded. Just as my mother had taught me to do when I had bad anxiety or on the verge of a panic attack.

I saw Sam's hand unfurl by his side.

Another deep breath.

He started reaching for me.

Another deep breath.

His hand now laying flat in front of me.

Another deep breath.

Then I stood up shaky on my legs, one step after another. Then I found myself on his palm. It was so much warmer than the hard ground I was tempted to snuggle into the warmth. Then he began to move. I lunged for one of his fingers, and held on tight, and shut my eyes. Deep breaths. In and out. "Easy there… are you okay?" I peeked open an eye and saw Sam's face worried. His eyes might have been bigger than my head but yet he still seemed as if he cared. I nodded my head and glanced down. Shit, I was really high up. "Your afraid of heights? This must be high for you". He shifted his hands and I found his chest as my new wall. His voice was louder too."There. Is that better?"Taken away from the small act of kindness my fear went away replaced by fatigue. "Y-yeah that's better."


	3. Chapter 3

My eyes were heavy along with my entire body. My ankle was throbbing mildly but not as bad as earlier. A soft voice pulled me from my thoughts. "Are you okay? You can sleep if you want, we have about another 3 hours to go." After being in his hand for all this time I had soon found out Sam was kind and had an aura to him that made you feel safe and calm. Dean on the other hand had a hard look on his face, aIways ready for a disaster to happen. Occasionally though, it did go away when a song he liked had come on. We had been driving for 2 hours already. Two hours had passed since I had been miniaturized, and to say the least, it was not pleasant. The size of my new world was intimidating. The Everything looked so far out of my reach. My head throbbed painfully, as if someone was inside pounding my skull with a hammer. I massaged my temples and touched a bruised area. I winced and remembered how many times I had fallen on my face. "H-hey Sam, can you set me down?" He obliged and I stepped off onto the leather covered seat. My weight barely made a dent, in fact it was kind of bouncy. It was cool to the touch, and it smelled of grease and dirt. I looked up and found that from this perspective, they looked daunting.

Deep breath Mariona.

Their torsos towered over me, I looked towards Dean. His hands lazily rested on the steering wheel. Both men carried on a conversation high above me. Their deep voices shook my very bones.

I settled down on the seat with my back against the cool leather. To my astonishment, their voices lulled me to a tiredness. I felt my eyelids drooping and my senses becoming less active. And peaceful dreams awaiting my arrival.

* * *

As I sit here in a hospital room, holding my mother's hand I think of my childhood. Summer days of splashing in the pool, random library trips to get a new book and ice cold lemonade after a hot day of playing outside. That was long ago though. Now, her malnourished body lays there unmoving other than for her chest. It raises with each shallow breath she takes. The doctors and nurses say her breaths are numbered. The cancer was not supposed to be this bad they said 6 months ago. Yet here we are, in hospice. The radiation treatments have caused her to lose her hair. The same treatments that didn't help her improve. Her bald head, it used to be covered in wispy, beautiful blond hair. She cried when they had to shave it all away. I sat there watching my mother her strength and hopefulness in the world. So now I sit here wishing for that same strength and hopefulness in the future before me, holding her hand hoping she is in no pain and saying my final words….

* * *

I awake in a cold sweat, my heart pounding. Not a good dream. I haven't had one of those for awhile. My mother has been dead for three years. Why are they coming back? There is a light touch on my back and I suddenly jump. "Mariona were here". The gentle touch and voice already lets me know it's Sam. I push myself to a sitting position, and yawn "Alright Sam". "Nope, its Dean kiddo." "O-oh sorry." I say surprised and glance up now to see Dean looming above me as if he was a building, his hand resting closely to my back.

"It's alright, look I gotta pick you up again. Don't think you have much chance getting inside on your own." He flashes a boyish smirk at me.

I watch him put his hand palm-up for me, but my mind is still in shock from my dream. My mother, her cold hand, her shaved head…

I stand up, even though my legs feel like jell-o. My head is swimming and my breaths are too fast. I started to make my way towards his awaiting hand and I stumble and fall to my knees. "You know what, let me just help you…" Then I feel his finger press into my back and my stomach, I'm plucked up into the air with no ground beneath my feet. The air awaits me if I fall to a long, horrible drop… "Please put me down! Dean!" I claw desperately at his fingers. My heart is pumping out of my chest, as my lungs burn for more air even though Im gasping like a fish out of water. I can't get enough air in, and black spots dot my vision.

"Mariona!

Mariona! Can you hear me?"

I look down and see a hard surface beneath me. I feel so grateful that I want to kiss it. Im safe and okay. I look up and see both men staring with worried expressions on their faces.

"Are you okay?" Sam asks.

"Y-yes, I just panicked. " I gasp for more air. "T-the height of everything was just too much. It feels like I'm thousands of feet in the sky. I'm sorry I didn't mean to worry you two." I let out a sigh and dropped my head down into my hands.

Clothes ruffle and a gust of air makes me look up. I see that Sam has squatted down to make my body level with his face.

"Its okay, I know this whole situation must be scary to you. We will do our best to avoid heights as best as we can from now on." Dean also squats and his face looks concerned.

I look up and smile gratefully, "That would be nice."


End file.
